The invention concerns a method of manufacturins articles such as necklaces, bracelets and similar items, especially those made of gold or other precious metals, which acquire a generally tube-shaped form.
In the field of custom jewelry or of jewelry production the composition of necklaces, bracelets or similar items is usually obtained by linking together a number of elements, either simple or complex, which are connected with other equal elements either directly or by means of connecting organs.
The manufacture of the complex elements and the various junction elements suited to link the former together in order to obtain the necklace and the bracelet requires the use of pivots or grommets and, at any rate, of welding processes in order to fix the pivots on the corresponding elements or to close connecting grommets, so as to obtain reliably put together necklaces and bracelets.
The above-mentioned working methods require a considerable expense in labor, remarkable skill and a special care in the welding of one element to the other, so that the manufactured object may present the most pleasing aspect from an aesthetic point of view, i.e. without imperfections.
The main inconveniences arising from the described working method involve a large number of successive operations and, therefore, high labor costs. Moreover the labor involved must be highly skilled, in order to obtain a good quality.